Heroes of Babysitting
by Jaycren
Summary: Loki has been allowed to return to Asgard, he also is given the chance to free all of his children of their burdens and bring both of his wives home. The problem, his children are all regressed to 15 to 12 years of age, and Loki still has to clean up the mess he made. What happens when this conflicts with fatherhood. The only choice he has is AVENGER"S ASSEMBLE!
1. Dropping Off The Kids

Loki looked upon his assembled children. Jormungdr the world serpent, hissed and coiled in place, seeming to defy physics just by existing. Fenrir the wolf, sat sullen and growling, the chain Glepneir still wrapping him in it's links. His Daughter Hel, one side gorgeous to behold and the other decayed and rotten, a true warrior woman of Asgard she stood tall and proud. The Odin steed Slepnier, unbowed and unconquered, his barding gleaming and well cared for. Lastly his two Asgardian Children, Narvi and Vale, they showed no discomfort at being near their monstrous siblings and indeed the two mischief makers seemed to enjoy the companyof the others. Slepneir gave all, especially those two a wide berth and cast a suspicious eye to his mother.

"Hello, my children. I come with a deal passed down from Odin himself. He will free you all, however you all need to agree to cease any grudges against the Aesir. You must also consent to be reduced to the age you where before your imprisonment. Thus my own doom, the doom of Narvi and Vale and the enslavement of Slepneir will also be ended. I will become an ally of the Aesir and work with them to undo some of the worst damage I have done. The agreement is ironclad. Even I could find no wiggle room in it. You will all get to be a family. We can be a family."

"Forgive me mother, but the last time I trusted you I found myself blood bound to Odin to be his steed." Slepneir shot back. "What possible reason would any of us have to trust you?"

"Indeed." The Midgard Serpent hissed. "You have never been the most caring of fathers before. Indeed to my knowledge you never spoke against any of our imprisonments, nor ever tried to free us. So why now."

Loki sighed. "My children, the reason I have never tried to free you, is that it would do little good if the Aesir would just lock you away again. Or worse you all destroy the world in perfectly justifiable rage. I disagree with Odin and Thor on the method of _ruling,_ I have no wish to rule over a destroyed husk of a world. Where only the dead walk and the Sun has long since died. I have no wish to see muspelheim rise to burn all, nor do I wish to rule over those fallen people, my people, the frost giants. I want to see you all free, but not at the cost of all of creation." Loki hung his head sorrow showing, for the first time, over what his children have suffered.

"I sought to be clever and put on a brave face. But listen all of you. The only one not fated to some horrible end is Slepneir, and that is just by dint of him being included in the next cycle. He will go from Odin's Steed to Baldur's Steed." Loki took a breath.

"I have no wish to see my oldest killed by his younger brother, only to have the older's entrails used to bind me till the end of days. I have no wish to watch my brother Thor kill and be killed by my second oldest. Nor watch as that rabid monster Vidar rips my fourth youngest's head in twain after said child killed and ate both my father and my grandfather." Here he held ups his hands for silence from his children. "Whether or not any of those acts where justifiable or not is irrelevant, I still do not wish to witness it. Believe it or not I have great affection for all of you. I definitely have no wish to know that my daughter is doomed to be alone in her prison of dead things for the rest of time. Unable to die and Unable to get free. I urge you take the potion that will reverse you back to children, agree to forsake these blood oaths. Let us be a family just for once. Angroboda and Sigyn have agreed to live as my wives, hell they seem to be getting along quite well and have agreed to help me in my own penance. Which honestly has me worried. But I have to ask, what say thee? Dost thou cast off the Blood Oaths and thus loose that which has bound thee, dost thou all agree to the terms that have been laid forth. I ask the thrice and be done and bound, What say thee?!" He screamed to his children, tears pouring down his face, his eyes bearing the pain of having had to watch them suffer and do nothing.

One by one they moved forward to give their answer.

##################################################################

Loki strode through the halls of Asgard rage upon his face, "How Could I Have Been So Stupid." He said to himself.

A Blond man, wearing a red cloak fell in step next to him, "Brother whatever is the matter? Did your children take the deal?" Thor smiled, his eyes lighting up with joy. "Do I truly get to be an uncle and have nieces and nephews?!"

Loki stopped and stood for a moment. He looked upon the giant manchild that was his brother, and realized. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Know what?" Thor's eyes darkened, "Tell me what father did to those children." In the skies of Asgard Dark clouds gathered, Lightening gathering within them.

Loki looked to the ceiling for a moment and then the most awful smile came to his face. "The potion did exactly what he said it would do. Come, Brother, I may need you to stop me from killing Father long enough for him to explain."

Thor stared at Loki a moment longer before speaking. "Nay Brother, If father did indeed harm your children he would not be safe from me either. Allow me to summon Sif and the hero's three. Between all of them they could at least give father time to run if it came to him facing us both."

Loki chuckled. "I am not sure how I feel about the fact that there exists a thing father could do that would make you, stand with me, against him, or that I find your plan a good idea. Go ahead. If nothing else it will let us introduce them all to the children."

"So they are unharmed."

"Yes, But they are changed, I wish to find out why." Thor went to speak again but Loki held up his hand,

"Thor I wish to resolve this, you will hear everything when I confront father which I am on my way to do. Call your entourage and then let us be off."

Thor turned and snapped quick orders off to one of the guard. He then turned, running, to catch up to his brother.

"They will meet us in the throne room where father is attending to the nobles."

Loki's smile became positively malevolent. "Good, I hate all of those parasitic blood suckers. They're Sycophants and hangers on, nothing more. Well, we will give them a show."

The two brother's stalked forward in silence and no guard dared stand in their way. Thor's stern look promised a quick death to any that did, while Loki's smile promised any who stood in his path an _amusing_ fate. Soon, the doors of the Asgardian throne room stood before them, tall and strong. Thor opened them with one solid kick as those guards that had stayed at their post now fled. Loki strode through to stand before his father, none of the nobles upon seeing his smile dared object and scurried out of his way.

Odin looked down upon his sons and was inwardly proud. Loki had evidently found the little loophole to his agreement and had promptly come to kill him if it hurt his children in any way. It did not. Thor, meanwhile was ready and able to back Loki's final decision, while also suggesting his friends be their to prevent the two of them from doing anything unwise. Odin smiled. He wished this had happened years ago. Of course Loki took his smile the wrong way.

"Smiling _Father,"_ He spat the word. "What have you done to my children? Care to explain this?" With a great reveal he threw aside his cloak and next to him stood the younger versions of all of them. Fenrir was a ball of fuzz and puff, snarling in fear at the sudden reveal. Odin was again proud that the wolf did not mess the carpet and though startled was ready to defend his father and siblings. Such a thing showed bravery despite the pup's obvious fear. Jormungdr was indeed a Serpent of large size, but only came up to his fathers waist. He coiled around Hel, Narvi, and Vale, glaring at all those in the court that came close. Protective of his siblings, that is good. Had Fenrir not been on the other side of Loki, Odin had no doubt Jormungdr would have kept him safe too. He would be proud to call the serpent his grandson. Hel, Narvi and Vale for their part kept watch, their eyes full of their fathers intelligence. Odin was again proud, to calculate while in an unknown situation impressed him that even at such a young age they could each keep so clear a head.

"Care to explain, Why my children are as they are now?"

Odin smiled. "Loki, calm yourself, you are scaring my grandchildren." Odin smirked at the little ones. "Honestly, your parent is such a dramatist at times."

Getting up from his throne he divested himself of all his weapons, and leaving them upon his chair he descended the steps and sat upon the lower few. The nobles all gasped. Odin glared at all of them.

"Shut up the lot of you. Or I might consider kicking the lot of you out. These are my grandchildren and I wish to meet them. Loki please bring them forward and I will explain everything."

Loki glanced at Thor, their father was not acting himself.

"Father, is something the matter, you are acting different," Loki asked still not approaching.

"What is the matter is that I wasted my life being a King and not a father. I have lost the woman that I love most in the world and I finally have found a way to have what I always wanted." He gestured to the children and to his two favored sons. "My boys, relatively getting along, both my sons actually talking to me, and Grandchildren. On top of all of this an end to the cycle of destruction known as Ragnarok. I am allowed to relax. Loki, the loophole that I exploited was not done to hurt, rather to heal. What I asked would be impossible without it. To much had passed, to much trauma. So I made it so that it never happened. This was a one time deal. It can never be done again. But it was worth it, worth it for me not to sit on the throne alone. Worth it to have my two boys not hate me. I am just sorry that it took the loss of My wife and you mother to make me see what was right in front me. The solution all along was simply not to fight but to heal."

Loki turned to his children. "It's alright little ones, go to your grandfather. I apologize if I startled you with my anger, Grandfather and I sometimes don't agree, but he has spoken the truth. Go and spend some time with him. I need to speak with my brother and his friends."

All of Loki's children converged on their grandfather. Odin's face lighting up as they all hugged him and he began talking to them one to another, the entire nobles having to put their business on hold. Strangely none of them complained. Those that disapproved kept to themselves, while those that understood chuckled and where gladdened that the sound of children once more rang out of the throne room.

Loki joined his brother once more and let out a loud sigh. He was then pulled into a bone crushing bear hug by his ox of a brother. "Thor, damn it, I need my lungs to breath, not to mention my organs not to pop out my mouth."

Thor laughed as he set his brother back upon the ground. "I know that things can not be as they where, but I am glad that you can walk among us again."

"Aye, t'was 'bout time this one came to his senses." A mountain of man wearing a helm bearing the horns of an oxen greeted Loki with the same crushing bear hug Thor had.

"Volstaag, will you please not try to kill me so soon," said a voice from behind the Asgardian. The Loki in his arms disappearing, he turned to the mischief maker. "Ha, ye got me, I'm glad that ye're on our side again. Several times it put me off me appetite when we had to face ye. I actually lost weight! A whole 3 pounds."

Loki chuckled at the man's absurdity. "I can see that."

"I'm just glad we can spoil his kids, you know, rile them up, then send them home for dear dad to deal with." A blonde haired man, with a rapier upon his hip snarked, then took in a breath. "Oh, this makes Little Hel open for potential suitors, please can I show those that think themselves good enough for her how accurate my blade can be? Sif always gets to scare those that are only trying to improve their station. I want to have some fun too."

Loki glared at Fandral as Sif came up behind the blonde man and slapped him in the back of the head. "She is 12 you dolt, she won't be ready for such things for several years." She then looked to the rest of Loki's family sadly. "Besides, her brother's include, a Giant Serpent, An Eight Legged Horse, A Giant Wolf, and two young men that make even the fates nervous. Her mother is the Queen of the Troll-wives and carries a mace that most Jotun find heavy. Her Stepmother is a woman that even I hesitate to face in battle and who has outsmarted her husband on more then one occasion. Her father for that matter, no offense Loki, took over Asgard twice, and has died multiple time, yet still stands before all of us. Not to mention her uncle is the God of Thunder and has enough power to melt the crust of a planet. I think Fandral that neither of us will get to pursue such a duty by sheer circumstance that everyone else is scarier then the two of us."

Loki nodded his head to Sif, "Well said and well spoken Lady Sif. I take no Offense to your words, as they are completely accurate. Such a young man that could go through all that, and not run or die, would indeed deserve my daughter."

Thor glanced back as one of his father's Valkyries whispered into Odin's Ear. "It appears there is work to do brother."

Odin stood and strode forward, his grandchildren following. "Loki, I regret to cut this all short, but there is a matter that requires your and my attention. I am sorry to take you away so soon, but somethings not even I can control."

Loki looked to his father. "You and me, just us?" He said hopefully. "But who will watch the kids, Until we get them all sorted out at home I don't trust these three to take care of them, and Sif? Well, I have seen how she handles problems. I leave them with Sigyn and Angroboda but neither have arrived yet."

"Hey!" All four of the legendary heroes shouted.

Loki shot them a look, after a moment all four of them looked away. "Okay, fair enough." The four heroes mumbled together.

Thor raised his hand. "I could..." This time it was Odin that spoke up.

"Regretfully, You are needed elsewhere to back me and Loki up."

Loki smiled at his brother getting rebuked, but that still left the problem of his kids. He couldn't very well leave them unsupervised, at least not yet. He needed someone or a group of someones that would not judge his kids on their appearances. Someone or ones used to dealing with all that his kids where. To his great surprise it was his brother that came up with the answer.

"Actually, Brother, I might have an idea that will absolutely work." Thor chuckled. "One of them is in fact a family man. And I'm sure that they will adore these little ones."

Loki thought for a moment to whom his brother could mean. Then dawning realization caused him to look differently upon his brother. He could almost swear a prank was being pulled, or vengeance was being instituted. But he had no choice. He chuckled at the idea of that group watching his kids. If nothing else this was going to be fun to watch afterwards. He nodded in approval of Thor's plan.

"Alright Thor, I guess its Avenger's Assemble."


	2. Phone Numbers Are On The Fridge

Loki turned to his children. "Come then. Grandfather and I, unfortunately have some things that we need to fix," His children all groaned. "Enough of that, when I get back I want to hear how good all of you where. The Ones that will be taking care of you are friends of your Uncle Thor. I know that you will have lots of fun."

He was greeted by grumbling agreement as they walked towards their Uncle. Loki and Odin both cleared their throats.

"What no hugs goodbye for your Grandfather and I? I want something to look forward too when I get back, and I know your Grandad does too?"

Laughing, the children tackled the two men, and held on till Thor came over.

"Come now children, let us be away!" Thor said.

The Children arose, allowing Loki and Odin to get to their feet.

Thor glanced at Odin and Loki, "After I drop the young ones off I will inform you of their safety and take my orders, Father." He turned to go, then hesitated. "Being A Parent Looks Good On You Brother.'

Chuckling he strode away, seemingly herding them without effort.

###################################################################

Down on Midguard, Tony Starke sat with Clint Bartlett and Steve Rogers. They where all seated on a couch, a beer in each of their hands, as some marathon of a mindless show about historical warriors battling it all out to determine the deadliest one, played on the TV.

In walked Pepper Potts, the only woman that could ever keep Iron man on the straight and narrow, with Natasha, the Black Widow, Russian born super spy. Both where dressed plainly, Pepper stylishly wearing a simple yellow blouse and a pair of jeans with Natasha sporting a t-shirt that read, I shot Your Waifu, and cargo pants. Both women where sans makeup.

Tony glanced up. "You too ready for your spa day?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes, Tony. We are just waiting on Jane and Wanda."

The four women had bonded over being in a "male in spandex" dominated world and had quickly become good friends.

A flash of red and Jane and Wanda appeared, Jane wearing her typical turtleneck and work jeans while Wanda rocked a T-shirt that read "I put Baby In The Corner," a red leather jacket, and black slacks that flared out on the bottom.

Clint raised his eyebrow. "Bellebottoms, really, Kid?" How very 70's of you."

Wanda glared at Clint but it was Natasha that answered, "Shut it, or I'm gonna tell your wife on you. She may even bring out THE YEARBOOK!"

Clint held up his hands in surrender, mimed buttoning his lips and stopped talking.

Tony's ears perked up as a beeping could be heard from the TV.

"It appears Thor has decided to come over unannounced," Starke Quipped

"What?" Jane Exclaimed.

The other three women gave Tony a very bad look.

"I didn't tell him to come now!" Tony said. He turned to his friends. "Guys, back me up?"

Clint took one look at Natasha, held up his hands, then leaned back into the couch.

"Yeah, even in my day Starke, no man worth the name challenged that look, best just to apologize, it'll make things easier." Rogers answered.

Tony tried to refute, but after a moment of his mouth hanging open wordlessly, he turned to the assembled ladies.

"Ladies I apologize for whatever part I played in whatever is going on and I am sure that if I give Pepper enough flowers she'll forgive me, Right Honey?"

Pepper snorted and shook her head, "You are real lucky, you're cute,"

Jane meanwhile had moved to the TV and had somehow called up the information she needed.

"Is Thor supposed to use the Bifrost to land on your roof, Pepper?" Jane queried nervously.

It was Tony that answered. "No He is not! Friday, prep the armor and open the window!"

As the window opened, Starke flung himself out, AI guided armor latching onto him, gone was Tony Starke, called forth was Iron Man. He shot 5 stories straight up, only to watch in horror as the storm clouds began to gather.

"Damn it, he's gonna scratch my roof."

The Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America grabbed their respective gear, Captian America charging up the stairs as Black Widow and Hawkeye ran for the elevator. The Scarlet Witch flared with energy and vanished. Pepper and Jane scrambled to the control room and began prepping defenses.

Up above Iron man noted the arrival of the Scarlet Witch, followed by the entrance of The Star Spangled Avenger. The opening of the elevator doors, heralded the arrival of Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Here it comes!" Shouted Jane through the teams coms.

Golden Rainbow Light shooting downwards from the swirling storm clouds hit the roof. Priming their weapons the Avengers waited for the clearing of the smoke. As it did they saw Thor, looking quite proud, surrounded by several young juveniles. One was a gigantic snake, another a wolf, a third an eight legged horse. As the smoke cleared, three black haired children also appeared, with the female of them half hiding between the two males. Thor was talking most animatedly with the snake, the snake bouncing up and down as Thor shouted most joyously to it.

"Good work Jormungdr, Your advice put us right on top of the tower, young one!"

"And possibly damaging it and endangering everyone inside." Steve shot in. "Who are these children, Thor?"

Natasha immediately shot forward, covering close to ten feet in under a second, scooped up Hel and hugged her tightly.

"This one is Pepper's, Jane's and mine." Natasha said before walking back to the elevator with a giggling Hel in her arms.

Starke landed his suit in front of Thor and the Giant Snake. "Kid, am I correct that you did the calculations for that Jump?"

Jormungdr lowered his large head but nodded, then said. "I did the Calculations for the energy mix, but my brother Slepnier here did the targeting and mitigation of damage figures."

Tony turned to look at the Eight Legged Horse, which also nodded.

"Huh, Then I would like to see what you two would do with a real lab. Steve, calm down, the roof is fine, although what was the two of your's margin of error?

Slepneir answered first this time. "For My Part it was -.01 nanometers on targeting horizontally, and .00001% on my mitigation figures."

Jormungdr then spoke up. "Mine was .0002% deviation on account for impurities in the antimatter/dark matter mix. Is that Okay?"

Starke Smiled, "For a couple of kids, pretty damn good. C'mon we better get inside."

Wanda at this point appeared in a flash of red, grabbed a hold of Fenrir, shouted. "You Are A gigantic Floofy! I MUST SNUGGLE!" Then promptly disappeared leaving the two raven haired children looking a little lost.

A voice came behind them, "Hey, you two any good with bow and arrows?" Clint asked

The two young ones turned, how had he snuck up on them? In shock, Narvi nodded his head, as Vale said. "I'm more about using Seidr Sir."

"Sir? Your gonna make me feel old kid. Names Clint, well that's actually good."

Vale cocked his head, in Asgard Seidr was a woman's art, not for men. "It is?"

Steve interjected at this point. "Sure, you see that just means you two can back each other up better. No unit is made up of only one type of soldier. You need all types. And if you study magic, then that means you're aware of things your brother here isn't. Which can let you avoid unnecessary conflicts" Taking note of Vale and Narvi's expression Clint and Steve grimaced.

"Let us guess, you come from a culture of great warriors and the only noble way for a warrior to fight is to charge screaming into battle to die like an idiot." Clint Snarked.

"You two are so hanging with Us." Steve Finished.

The two boys laughed as Clint and Steve herded them to the stairs, Nat long since vanishing into the elevator with Hel.

Thor stood on the roof in shock, then he smiled and pressed the side of his helm. "Father, the children are dropped off. All is well. What are my orders."

Thor nodded, then was engulfed once more by the Bifrost.


	3. Braiding Hair And Talking About Boys

Hel giggled as she was held tightly against the red haired woman's chest. The girl had no idea who the older woman was, but the knowledge that this black clad warrior woman wanted to be around _her_ of all her siblings filled her with contentment. Finally being set down she found herself in front of two other women. She stood tall and firm, only to be enveloped in another hug by one of the youngest of the women, this one smelling of paper and ink. Hel began giggling again, as this second younger woman twirled her around the room.

"You are so adorable!"

"Jane, I think we should introduce ourselves _before_ we start squeeing over how cute she is. Besides, she comes from a culture of warriors and we should show her proper respect," The oldest of the women admonished.

The young woman holding Hel stuck her tongue out at the other woman, but placed Hel upon the ground.

"You just want your own turn, hugging this one." The youngest of the women snarked back. Hel's eyes sparkled as she saw the verbal blow cause the older woman to blush. The young woman turned back to Hel.

"Very well then, on to introductions. I am Jane Foster." as Jane introduced herself she curtsied, badly, causing Hel to repress another round of giggles. As the third woman had said, Hel was descended from warriors, it would not do to giggle at one that had given her such a warm welcome. Hel returned the curtsy, as Jane smiled and held back her own round of giggles, smiling all the while.

Stepping forward next, The Black Clad Woman introduced herself as a warrior should, bowing to no one. Her deep, smooth, melodious voice, stern for a moment. "My name is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow," here Natasha smiled, leaning over she booped Hel upon the nose. "But you can call me Nat."

Returning Nat's smile, Hel, bowed slightly, although she herself wanted to be a warrior, she wasn't quite there yet.

The oldest Woman strode forward, and Hel immediately straightened. This one was obviously a queen. To her relief the older woman smiled upon her and kneeled, so that she could look Hel in the eye.

"My Name is Pepper Potts, this is one of my homes." Here Pepper pursed her lips. "And I am going to need to have a word with Thor about the proper way to enter a lady's home." Pepper's gaze returned to Hel, all of the sudden, the little girl did not want to be in her Uncle's shoes, if what Hel read there was anything near what was in store for the Thunder God.

But then Pepper smiled and Hel's fears melted away. "But _that_ _,_ has nothing to do with you. And now may we have _your_ name?"

Hel paused, and smoothed her dress a moment, one only had one chance for first impressions after all. "My name is Hel Loki'sdaughter." She said, noting the gasp from the three women, she wilted. "Did I say something wrong?"

Pepper looked upon her a moment longer, Before yanking her into an excessively tight hug. " _You_ , Hel have said or done nothing wrong. Your father, well, does not have the best of reputations here."

"What did father do?" Hel pulled a bit back from the embrace and looked to Pepper. But it was Nat that answered.

"He led a Invasion against us and killed a dear friend of ours." Nat's mouth became set in a line, "Although I have often wondered if that was the whole story."

Hel's eyes began to tear, why would her father do such a thing? Again Pepper held her tight.

"None of which has to do with a sweet little girl like you." Pepper glared at Nat, daring her to continue. "We are still going to have the most wonderful day together."

"Even though I'm not pretty, like all of you?"

This time it was Nat the knelt down next to her, "I happen to think you are absolutely adorable, and so does everyone else here. I have no doubt you will grow into a strong, beautiful woman."

Hel's tears drying, she turned in Pepper's arms, the older woman made her feel safe, and looked curiously at Jane and Nat. "What about my left side?" Hel gestured to her corpse half and was surprised when all the woman began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Nat spoke first. "Honey, my current boyfriend is sometimes a giant Green Rage Monster, that the whole world hates as a menace and had tried to kill me on at least one occasion." Seeing the look in the little girls eyes she quickly finished, "Not since we started dating though."

Then Pepper spoke. "My Guy is an overgrown man-child that likes to play way to much with his Armor and Weapons."

Jane glanced at Nat, then back at Hel. Kneeling down Jane joined the circle of women surrounding Hel. "If you are Loki's Daughter does that mean your uncle is Thor?"

Hel nodded, "Yeah, how did you Know?"

Jane placed her finger on the child's nose, before giving her a quick boop. "Because I am Thor's girlfriend. Although he rarely visits."

Hel tilted her head. "Uncle Thor, My Granddad and My Daddy said they had to go and take care of things. It's why we got dropped off here."

"Oh really?" Nat started, only to be hushed by Pepper.

"Absolutely not! We are not talking business, we all have a spa day to get to." Pepper paused to glance Hel over. Releasing the small girl she strode out of the room with purpose. "Yes I believe I have just the thing."

Pepper returned with a small bag of things. "Hel, these should fit you fine, while we are at the spa. Just stay close to either me, Nat, or Jane and we will explain everything to you."

"Okay Pepper, but can I ask Something?"

"Of course you can darling, ask anything."

"What's a Spa?"

The collective gasp drove all the air out of Hel's lungs as all three woman once again took turns hugging and snuggling her.


	4. Watching Bad Scifi on the couch

Jormungdr and Sleipnir Followed the Iron Avenger into the Elevator. The two young males glanced at each other a moment, the nods of their heads showing the silent argument taking place. With a snort at his younger brother, Sleipnir finally asked.

"It's nice of you and Uncle Thor's other friends to take us in on such short notice. As well as give us such a nice welcome. Thank you for the hospitality. My name is Slepneir and this is my younger brother Jormungdr. Again we are very glad to be taken into your home and for your understanding."

An armature stretched out of the side of the elevator and grabbed Ironman's Helm. Other Armatures quickly converted the Armored Avenger back into Tony Stark, disappearing with the armor into hidden pathways, to be called forth again when needed.

Stark Smiled, "Good to know that you two are so well mannered. However I am sensing a 'but' in that statement."

Jormungdr nodded his head. "Indeed, I, Sleipner, our sister Hel, and our wolfish brother Fenris are all well aware how our appearance affects others. Yet you took us four in particularly and welcomed us immediately. One could even say too quickly. What I think my brother is trying to ask politely is why?"

Stark smiled sadly. "The group of us are a collection of earth's mightiest heroes. But more importantly, we all now what it's like to be the outcaste. My intelligence means that if I want a conversation with my peers I have exactly three, maybe four people I can talk to on this planet. The red haired woman that took your sister was trained from a young age to be an Assassin. Your brother Fenris is currently with a woman that has fallen in love with two robots and wields some rather intense power. Power that she has already been made a pariah for. Lastly, your two other brother's are with the most gifted archer of all time, that so happens to also be a deaf ex-circus performer, and a supersoldier that spent several lifetimes being frozen in ice, respectively."

Tony took a breath, then smirked down at his two young charges.

"You see kiddos we now our own kind. Besides, I really wanted the whole lot of you off the roof. Kids with Asgardian power levels do not need to be placed in situations that make them nervous. That never ends well and especially not for the roof."

Pausing for a moment he glanced down at the two brothers, eyes full of mischief. "Besides, any two kids that can plan a quantum tunneling event within those kind of parameters in their heads, I really do want to see what they can do in a fully equipped Laboratory."

Tapping a finger against his lip thoughtfully a moment he then muttered, "Although, I may have to work on some ways for you to interface with the equipment."

As the elevator dinged, Stark smiled as he turned to the two children.

"Now I have one last individual to introduce you two to. Bruce, come out and meet Thor's nephew's, Slepneir and Jormungdr!

A nervous looking man poked his head out from behind a wall. Seeing 'Thor's Nephew's,' he snarked.

"Huh, I should be surprised and I'm disappointed that I'm not. Are these Loki's children?"

"Indeed we are sir." Sleipner confirmed bowing his head. "My and my brother apologize if unplanned arrival interrupted your work."

Jormungdr hissed in excitement, his body undulating with joy as he interrupted his more formal brother. "You wouldn't happen to be Dr. Bruce Banner, would you? The Man that understood the applications of the Tesseract and found a way to track it across the entirety of this planet? The man that cracked the Gamma Ray conundrum? The human that created the only other being to ever lift Thor's hammer? It is such an honor to meet you!"

Bruce cocked his head in confusion, but hessitantly answered the Midgard serpent. "Indeed I am. But how did you know about all of that? I was not aware my name was known on Asgard."

"It is sir, under Heimdalls list of Mortals to keep an eye on."

Seeing the stink eye his right legged brother was giving him, he sheepishly clarified, "A list I may have taken a peek at, when I reconfigured the Bifrost Parameters to get us to Mr. Starks roof."

"Jorm!" Sleipner admonished. "That is confidential information. Meant for Heimdalls eyes only!"

Snarking back at Slepneir, Jorm replied scathingly. "Like you didn't examine the core elementals so that you could see the actual structure of Yggdrasil! You don't spend that much time examining and refining Matter/Antimatter/Dark Matter mixes. That is just as classified."

Bruce and Tony smiled at the two bickering siblings, before chuckling out loud.

"Damn, is that what we sound like?" Tony snarked, "Dibs on the Horse!"

Bruce shook his head, then chuckling, moved forward to break up the quarrelsome siblings.

"Alright, you two. Jormungdr, why don't you come and see what I'm working on and Slepneir, you go with Tony."

The large snake looked up adoringly at the gamma irradiated scientist. "Wow, I get to work with you? Best babysitter ever!"

Tony, meanwhile stepped up to Slepneir, "You okay working with me on that interface for you and your brother? I could use some help with the energy configurations and mapping equations."

Tony stifled a awwwww as Slepneir looked up at him, joy vibrating out of the stallions lanky frame.

"Would I?! Absolutely! Jorm is right, best Babysitters ever!"

Slithering and trotting after their respective Science big Brother's the two young nerds joyously went forth to perform SCIENCE!


	5. A good report from the babysitter

Thunder crackled as Thor arrived tired and dirty to Avenger's tower.

"I hope Tony and Ms Potts are fine with me picking up the kids this late," He yawned, "putting down those rebellions took more time then anticipated."

Reaching the rooftop door he punched in his access code and breezed on through. Reaching the main floor of the tower, he went straight into the living area. His heart skipped a beat at what awaited him.

"So much adorableness.." He stammered as he clutched his heart.

Hel slept, using Fenris as a pillow, while Jormungdr coiled around them. Vale and Narvi shared the couch, Narvi clutching an exact copy of Hawkeye's quiver and bow. Vale held a letter close to his chest as he murmured happily in his sleep. Slepneir snored quietly, as the big screen TV glowed with silent static.

Thor smiled tiredly, "I suppose I can let them stay over. Besides, I could use some rest myself."

Spotting an unclaimed couch, Thor made himself comfortable and was

soon dreaming himself.

* * *

Loki was fuming, "That idiot brother of mine should've been home hours ago."

Walking through the secret pathways between all things Loki entered into Avengers Tower, unseen and undetected. Performing a quick spell, he located his errant brother.

"Well at least the oaf is with my children, " he sighed, "I hope he has a good explanation for thi-."

Entering the main area, Loki halted, for the first time at a loss for words.

Piled around his brother was his children, even Slepneir had managed to squeeze in. As loki watched Thor hugged them tighter to himself as he slept.

Smiling Loki shook his head, waving his hand and whispering a blessing he caused a blanket to cover them.

Turning away he was met by the Black Widow. She wore heart speckled pajama pants and a shirt that read, "I am the girl your parent's warned you about."

"Not going to disturb them?" She asked.

"I have been many things in my life, some good, some bad. But not even I was ever so evil to disturb that. I can pick them up in the morning. Have a good night quim. Whatever our conflicts I know you and the rest of this house of comedic tragedy will keep my little ones safe."

Vanishing into the air, Natasha smiled, "Always has to have the last word."

Pausing to snap a picture with her phone, she reentered her room and was soon fast asleep herself.

 **Authors Note: the story of these tykes is not done. After all their schooling will have to be taken care of. So as soon as I figure out what that will be the sequel will be out. So far I have:**

 **Hel: Xavier's school for the gifted**

 **Jormungdr: Yokai High School**

 **Fenris: I have no idea.**

 **Slepneir: My girlfriend wants to send him to Starfleet academy. I am not convinced.**

 **Narvi: I have no idea, has to be someplace he can take the bow**

 **Vale: Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Sorcery**


End file.
